Worlds Switched
by sweet1792
Summary: What if Inuyasha was the one to fall down the well in the present time? What would happen? How would it happen? My version of how Inuyasha is in my mind. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A young boy with short silver hair and amber eyes was waving goodbye to his mom and grandpa as he walked out of his house on the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan. His yellow backpack sporting the new stores logo, Fuedal Japan. The store was owned and operated by his grandpa-with help from himself-near the shrinehouse on the property. The only thing he had to do though was close everything down at night, and make sure the security system was turned on. But he had to go to school now. As he walked past, he couldn't help but think about the stories his grandpa told him about when he could travel time through the ancient well. _I wonder if it's true. . .Of course not! It's __all a silly story. Mom even said so._

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He looked back to see who it was. . .It was his younger brother, Souta.

"Hey Souta. Did mom give you my lunch? I forgot it at home." The boy said.

"Yeah. She said next time she's going to bring it to the school personally. That would be so embarrasing!" Souta exclaimed as he handed over the bologna sandwich, apple, and brownie.

"Thanks Squirt." He headed off toward the bus stop.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school? Being on your birthday and all." Souta said while following his older brother.

"Yeah, sure. The bus is almost here, we should hurry."

The two brothers broke off running as they heard an engine running, stop, then start again.

"Hey! Wait for us!" He yelled.

The bus slowed to a stop, and the doors opened.

"What's your name kid?" The bus driver asked Souta.

"Souta, ma'am."

"And you also." She asked.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Oh. New kids. Get in. I'm late."

The bus started as the doors shut, almost causing Souta and Inuyasha to fall. The other kids laughed as the stumbled their way to the back of the bus, they weren't the most coordinated people in the world. The two brother sat by each other considering they obviously didn't know anybody else. As the bus went along, the two sat in silence until Inuyasha stated "I think this is my stop." The sign read 'Shikon High School.' A few minutes passed and Inuyasha was stepping off the bus to greet his new school. He wasn't all that excited, considering he only had one friend, and that was at his old school. He finally took the chance to look over his new school. It was big. The main building had two floors, and the two side buildings were gigantic enough without having a second floor.

_I better get to the office._ He thought. _Class starts in 5 minutes._

He started to sprint to the main doors where everybody was going in. He finally made it to the door about a minute later. At the same time a guy about the same age as himself came running up behind him.

"Hey new kid."

"Uh. . .hello. And you are?"

"I'm Houjou. Do you need help finding anything?"

"Uh. Yeah. I need help finding the office."

"Ok. Follow me." As Houjou took the lead, Inuyasha couldn't help wondering why this guy he just met was helping him. Was it a joke or something? They had been walking for a while now, when Houjou said "Here it is. I hope you have a nice day!"

While Inuyasha walked through the double doors he was greeted by the secretary.

"Hello. You must be Inuyasha. The principal is waiting in his room right through those doors." She pointed towards the big, shoji-styled doors. "Please welcome yourself while I page him. . .Mr. Morioka. Yes. Inuyasha is here now. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes. Send him in right away."

"Inuyasha. You may go now."

Inuyasha got up and walked toward the shoji-styled doors. _I wonder what he's like. . ._

He opened the doors and heard a deep voice say "Please sit Inuyasha. I'd like to speak with you about some matters considering this school. I will give you your schedule and handbook shortly."

"Yes sir." He said as he took a seat in the comfortable red chair.

"Ok then. Let's start. I'm sure you have seen all that you need of our school so far, right?"

"Yeah. Your school is very impressive. It's very big."

"Well. As a freshmen, you will be meeting new people-meaning the same position as you-because we accept students from all over the state. Also notice that our senior student, Houjou, will be helping you if you ever need help. As a matter of fact, I know he was helping you today. He's a good student, and leader when he can be."

_So, that's the guy who helped me. . .I should thank him later, and tell him it's not that big of a deal for him to help me like that._

"Here is your schedule. . .If you want any changes then you are welcome to do so, but only until the 3rd week. Then you are stuck with the classes you have. And here's your handbook. Please read this thoroughly. We do not tolerate rule-breakers."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"Yes, you are free to go. If you need any help finding your classes just ask."

Inuyasha stood up and walked toward the door with the new papers in front of him._ I wonder what 1st hour is. . ._

Class Schedule:

A-Day Schedule.

1. Gym/Health

2. American History

3. Pre-Algebra(Lunch during this hour)

4. Language Arts l

B-Day Schedule.

1. Study Hall

2. Biology

3. Keyboarding(Lunch during this hour)

4. Art

"Wow. I really need to change some classes. . .Art can be taken out. I'll replace it with. . .Drivers Ed. Mom says I have to learn sometime. So why not now. Ok, what else. Oh, keyboarding. . .Shop. I'll take shop. Ok that's good. I don't want to change anything else."

As he wandered the halls, he looked at his locker number, 471. The combination is 38-12-14. _Ok, let's see. . .389, 390, 391. This isn't anywhere near mine. _He turned a corner and found locker number 460. _Getting closer. . .465, 466, 467, 468, 469, 470, and 471. Ok. 38. . .12. . .14. . ._click. He opened the locker to find a top shelf, and three hooks for his bookbag and coat. As he hung his bookbag on the back hook, he started to unzip it and take out a couple pencils and a fresh 5-subject notebook. I guess I don't really need anything since first hour is P.E.

He stowed the belongings on the top shelf for the second class. _I wonder where the gym is. . ._

After wandering the halls-again-he managed to find the cafeteria. And a woman who looked as if she worked in the kitchen.

"Um. . .excuse me. Can you help me find the gym?"

"Yeah. It's right down the hall and take a left. Then it's the first door on your right. You'll see an old man in there. He's the janitor. He's cleaning it right now." She answered in a scratchy voice. Her hair was pulled tight in a bun in the back as to make sure no hair came loose and fell in the food for the kids at lunch(even though it always does in real life!! it's nasty!). She was old and wrinkled and looked as if she had been working there her whole life because she knew the school like the back of her hand.

"Thanks."

He turned around and walked down the hallway she pointed too. Eventually, he found the old guy cleaning up the floor.

"Hello. Is this the gym?" Inuyasha asked looking around. It didn't look like a gym he'd ever seen. For one, it was too small and had no other people in it playing a game, considering class was a half an hour in.

"Yeah. But you're looking for the health room. It's right over there up those steps. Be careful, those steps are rickety." The old man replied. He looked just as old as the lady in the lunch room. "By the way, who sent you in here?"

"An old woman in the cafeteria."

"Oh. Well. Yeah, it's just right beyond those steps. Be careful." He said as he continued his cleaning.

"Thanks old man." Inuyasha headed toward the steps the old man motioned to. _Ok, here it goes. . ._

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys. This is my first ever Inuyasha story. I hope you like it. I tried to make it detailed. lol, anyway. Please review and tell me if you like it. Or if you don't like it. Either one, just tell me what you don't like about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Review over what wasn't said in the last chapter:**

We left off with our favorite 'Hanyou' going to his first class of high school at Shikon High. Throughout the day, Inuyasha made friends, and met a girl that wouldn't leave him alone. Well, I guess beggers can't be choosers. But he really doesn't like her as anymore than a friend(doesn't this sound familiar? 'cough'Kagome and Houjou'cough'). Overall, the day wasn't as bad he thought it would be, but what awaits him at home is way different than anything he'd ever imagine. . .

(review over)

Inuyasha boarded the bus home with a content look on his face. He found his brother sitting in the same spot he last left him at.

"Hey Souta. How was your day at school?" He asked.

"It was sucky. . .I met a girl, she was the most awesomest girl I've ever seen. . .she told me I was ugly and ran away." Souta said with a look of embarrasement on his face.

"Aw man. That has to be tough for you. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

The rest of the ride was in total silence. Inuyasha didn't really know how to deal with these kind of situations. Souta looked really depressed over the whole thing. _Maybe he should have gone at this whole thing at a different angle. . .like maybe getting to know her first then going in for the kill. . .err I mean the kiss._ Inuyasha sat thinking about what Souta could have done better.

Finally at home, the two got off the bus and walked up to their house, passing the old shrinehouse on the way.

"Oh yeah, grandpa said you had to close up early today. He didn't want it to stay open too long. . .anyway, I'll meet you at the house. Bye!" Souta ran off a little too quick.

"What was that about? That was weird. . .oh well." Inuyasha said as he headed toward the shirinehouse. _What is that noise?_ Inuyasha thought as he stepped in the old shrinehouse. _It keeps getting louder, it sounds like it's coming from the well. . ._ (Authors Note:Inuyasha is the only one who can hear the noise, just so you know. I don't want people getting confused. . .on with the story) Inuyasha leaned over the edge, but all he saw was complete darkness. But he couldn't help but think _something was down there_.

As he leaned ever more further, a spider landed on his head. _What the hell?! _Inuyasha jumped even closer to the edge and tumbled as he tripped over the well, he kept falling and falling and falling. Everything was turning purple. . .but why? And why wasn't he hitting the bottom?

. . .

What seemed like ages, Inuyasha finally woke up. _Wow, what a weird dream. I mean, I kept falling and everything was purple then I passed out. . ._

As he looked up he saw light coming in. _Maybe it's morning and grandpa turned on the lights already._

He grabbed footholds and vines to climb up the side of the well. . .as he reached the top he looked over and didn't find the steps that lead up to the door. He saw grass, and trees, and other forest-like stuff. _Oh my god! The well wasn't outside last time I saw it!!_ (Authors Note:Sorry, I just made him seem kind of stupid. Lol, anyway. . .pay no attention to me. . .rawr! i'm a monster fear me!!)

_What the hell is this?! _He started pacing. . . _How did I get here? What am I doing here in the first place?! . . .Wait. Where am I even at? I need to get out of here. . . Maybe if I jump in the well again I might be able to get home. . . That's like a 50 foot drop. I would never live if I jump. There isn't even anything here to help me down. Maybe if I find somebody with a ladder. They can help me._

Inuyasha turned around and started toward the forests edge. _I think the highway is this way._

After a few minutes of walking, something familiar caught his eye. It was the Goshinboku tree! But it didn't have any glass surrounding it. . .That was weird. What's even weirder, there's a girl stuck to it with an arrow. What the hell is happening? It kind of looks like she's dead. Inuyasha climbed on the roots to get a better view. _She looks peaceful._ The girl had long, dark brown hair. She also had ears! _They look really fuzzy. . ._ Inuyasha reached up to feel her ears. _They are fuzzy. . ._

"Hey you! This is forbidden area! Get away from her! She's evil!" Somebody behind Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha turned around to see who it was. It was a guy who was wearing old, ratty clothing. His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Come this way. We're going to take you to the village miko."

_Miko? Mikos are things of the past, the way past. Like fuedal past. Is this a fuedal fair? They are really getting into character. _Nevertheless, Inuyasha followed the guy in fuedal clothing. The winding path they took confused Inuyasha. _I'm never going to remember how to get back to the well. . ._

As they were walking, they found an opening in the trees. They walked through it. The guy was leading him to a hut at the back of the display.

"Lady Kaede. I've found a boy trespassing in Kagome's Forest. Shall I bring him in?"

"Yes."

"You. Get in there! She's waiting!" The man demanded.

"Ok ok. Geez. It's not like I'm stealing."

"Why are ye walking around Kagome's Forest?"

"I wasn't. Last I knew I was at home, and I fell in the well and I wound up here."

"Oh. Ye must be have gone through time. I have met a man who fell through the well before. He went by the name Akio Higurashi."

"Grandpa? My name is Inuyasha Higurashi."

"Yes. I understand."

"I need to get back home. Why are you talking about time travel? Time travel doesn't exist."

"Ye come with me. I need to show you something." The old woman said as she stood up and walked toward the back of the hut. "This is something Akio left behind. . ."

It was a picture of a woman and a man together. The woman was wearing the same type of clothing as the man and old woman is. But the man is wearing more modern clothing. Something that was worn when his grandpa was a kid. _Maybe grandpa was right. . ._

"I need to get out of here. . ." Inuyasha ran out of the hut and towards the direction he and the man came from hoping he would find the well again. As he ran through the forest, he heard rustling sounds from behind him. He stopped only to feel a giant force hit him in the back. It was so strong that he fell forward.

Inuyasha got up and faced his attacker. His 'attacker' was almost 12 feet tall. _What in the hell?_ The thing that was attacking him was kind of like a snake. A gigantic snake. . . Inuyasha got to his feet and ran away as fast as he could. In the distance he could see the Goshinboku Tree. That meant the well was near by. He started in the direction of the tree. The only thing he thought about was getting home and away from these things.

As he neared the tree, he thought _The well should be somewhere around this way. I can't tell which way it is._

"Hey baka! Help me get this arrow out!"

"What? I thought you were dead."

"Do you wanna die?"

"No!"

"Then get me down!"

Inuyasha made a mad dash towards the girl, but before he could get there something knocked him down. He turned to see what it was. It was that thing that attacked him earlier. He scrambled up and reached toward the girl on the tree.

"Hurry up and tear it out."

"I'm hurrying!" Inuyasha reached up and tore out the arrow.

"Finally!"

She tore at the thing, and it fell to the ground. It slithered up behind her as she walked away. It wrapped itself around her leg and she tripped over it's strength.

"Oh no you don't!" She slashed at it again and it fell and this time she made sure it didn't move again.

"Ok. Now you. You look just like Akio. And you smell like him too. But you're not him. Why are you here and how did you get here? I want an answer now." She demanded.

"First off, he's my grandpa, second off, I fell into the well and came out here."

"Since you're Akio's grandson, you deserve to die also."

"What? You can't hurt me. And what was that?! Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome and that was a demon. You really think I put myself up there all by myself? It was your grandpa that put me up there. Do you have the Shikon no Tama?"

"What do you mean? This. It's just a fake. Grandpa gave it to me." Inuyasha said pointing at the necklace he wore.

"Take me to Kaede. She will know if it's real or not."

**Authors Notes:**

Ok. I kind of wanted to make this one about as long as the first chapter. So I'm stopping here. See you later! Oh and by the way! I got my license! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

I've finally watched the first 2 Inuyasha movies and I can go watch the rest of them too. Heres a link to them if you want to watch them too(remember to copy and paste):

Chapter 3:

**Review over last chapter**

Inuyasha has a riveting conversation with his younger brother Souta! Actually not really, Souta had a bad first day. Later on, Inuyasha fell down the well! Oh no! Whats happened and where did that dang spider come from? Inuyasha lands in the Fuedal Era and finds a young half-demon named Kagome. He also finds out that his grandpa traveled here before. What is happening? Where is this coming from? This has to be a dream. . .

(review over, i hope you like the review, i went for the questions that need to be answered kind of thing, lol)

"Ok, take me to Kaede!" Kagome demanded.

"Fine fine. I'll take you to her. Just let me figure out the way again." Inuyasha answered.

Inuyasha walked off toward a direction in the forest. _I think it's this way. . .I hope._ He found a clearing and in the middle of it was the well. _Oh crap. It's not this way._

"Where are you taking me? This is the well, not Kaede!"

"I'm trying!" (AU-they are already in a fight, 'sigh' oh well. . .)

Kagome stormed off in the other direction. She waited until she was out of sight to start running. It wasn't long until she made it Kaedes hut. _Sheesh, he can be so stupid. I wonder even how he is Akio's grandson. He must have been mating with the wrong people. . .poor Kaede._

"Kaede! I've come here to ask you if this so called Inuyasha is really Akio's grandson. He is too dense to even know it's friggin' dangerous everywhere!"

"Child. You've been freed from the Goshinboku, the sacred tree has set you free. How have the villagers fared from all of this?"

"They ran away scared out of their wits, and are gonna come back with torches. I heard one of 'em say it."

"Oh no. You must get away from here."

"I ain't runnin'. It's just getting fun here. New guy, villagers wanting to pillage me, and all sorts of crap like that."

Kagome turned at the noises coming from outside the hut. It was the villagers, and they were all carrying torches. Kagome looked at them like they were stupid.

She drew her claws and yelled "Kaze Kougeki!" All of the torches went out as a sudden burst of air brushed all of them. As the villagers noticed this, they ran away screaming.

"Oh geez. If I'd known they'd be this easy to beat a long time ago. . ." Kagome sighed as she trailed off. _I wonder what happened to that Inuyasha. He was supposed to go in the direction I went in. It shouldn't take him this long to wander here._

Off in the distance, Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome trying to figure out how she did that. He finally got up the courage to walk over. _Maybe I'm just dreaming and all of this will go away when I wake up._

"What took you so long?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, if you couldn't run so fast then maybe I could have caught up!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Maybe you should learn to run faster then! I wouldn't have to slow down so much." Kagome retorted to Inuyashas retort.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Inuyasha turned to start walking.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here until we find out whether that jewel is real." Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and grabbed at his neck only to find a shard and not the complete thing.

"What?! Where's the rest of it?"

"What are you talking about? I told you it was a fake. If it was real, then I'd have the whole thing and not just a little bit of it."

"Kaede! Kaede! What happened to the jewel?"

"What are ye talking about?"

"The Shikon no Tama! What happened to it?"

"The jewel has been split. The day when Inuyasha's grandfather left and never returned. Fifty years ago, also the day ye were shot and stuck to the sacred tree. Ye passed out before ye could discover the jewel was shattered when the arrow hit. It just went through and hit you also. That took much power, and Akio was badly wounded from Naraku. Akio nearly died from the fatal wound. He had enough power to get to the well, and through it but he never came back after that." The thought made tears come to Kaede's eyes. _Why did he have to leave? I miss him so. . ._

"Kaede. . .Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she stood to comfort her.

"It seems you have not aged all that much child. As for me, I've aged 50 years."

"That's because of the demon blood in me. I won't ever die. Even if something like Naraku comes up! I'm so powerful!"

"Getting a bit overexcited are we?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, you can't be that good, nobody is that good."

"How much you want to bet me?"

"A lot, considering I'd win!"

"Yeah right! I'd win in a heartbeat!"

"I doubt that! You couldn't even beat my grandpa! He's as harmless as a butterfly."

"You don't even know the Akio I know."

"I know him better than you do. He's my living flesh!"

"He was a fighter when he was young. He could kill a demon as strong as some of the ones that came from the East Region. As you know, this is the West, demons from the East are far more powerful, except our leader. She was the most beautiful and dangerous of them all here. She could kill a thousand demons in one swipe." Kaede chimed in from out of nowhere. The two were so busy fighting they didn't realize Kaede was still there.

"I guess I don't know him that much at all. . .I still know more than you do. He told me stories about this place. I thought he was lying and making up stuff to entertain me and Souta." Inuyasha finally said after a long pause. "Just tell me how to leave and I'll be out of your hair."

"Fine. Go to the well and jump in. That's what Akio always did. And by the way, I'll be taking that shard."

"No way! I'm keeping this." Inuyasha jumped up and walked towards the front of the hut.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha walked out of the hut. "Sheesh. . .He can be so stubborn."

"Ye are stubborn too." Kaede commented.(go Kaede! wooh!)

**Authors Notes:**

Ok. I'm stopping right here. I hope you like it. The next chapter won't have a review over this chapter but I hope it'll be just as good as this one is! Later, bye bye. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

There isn't going to be a review like there was in the last couple chapters. Thanks for reading! Bye!

Chapter 4:

"Ye might as well go after him." Kaede said.

"Yeah, he might've got lost in the forest trying to find the well." Kagome answered. "Okay. I've decided to go after him, afterall, he'll owe me after all."

Kagome stood and walked out of the hut. She took one step forward and a villager ran up to her.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! The other villagers and I are sorry. But a demon is attacking the strange Inuyasha boy!"

"What? Show me where it is!" Kagome demanded.

The villager pointed to a spot in the forest.

"OK. I can get to it myself." Kagome used her nose to sniff out Inuyasha. _I'm coming! Hold in there Inuyasha!_

"Help!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran from the giant spider that was following him.

"Get on my back!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in front of Inuyasha.

"What? You can't hold me. You're not that strong!"

"Haven't you caught on yet? I'm a demon! I have the strength of 10 men! Just get on." Kagome screamed as Inuyasha finally climbed on her back.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the extra weight as she ran away from the demon toward the village and Kaede's hut.

They finally made it to Kaede's hut and explained everything to her, she handed Inuyasha a bow and arrow.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Ye are supposed to shoot the demon with this. My powers are too weak now, I would just barely graze it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Ye grandfather was a master archer, maybe ye have the same powers as he did."

"Just try it!" Kagome butted in.

"Fine fine." Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha fitted the arrow on the bow and aimed at the demon. He shot it off but it sadly landed before the demon.

"That was pitiful! If your grandpa was so good then why do you suck?" Kagome yelled.

"I've never even shot an arrow before!" Inuyasha said back.

"You're gonna have to learn fast! Do it again!" Kagome demanded.

"Fine, I'll try again."

The jewel shard around his neck suddenly started to glow. Inuyasha fitted the arrow and aimed and shot. The arrow, glowing pink like the shard, hit it's target straight on. The spider demon splattered everywhere.

_I wonder if it has a jewel shard. _Kagome thought.

"Kaede! Does it have a shard?"

"I can not tell child. Ask Inuyasha. He still has his youth. He might be able to."

"Inuyasha, do you sense a shard?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know how to."

"Just trust your inner spirit child." Kaede said.

"I'll try." Inuyasha looked around at the demon parts. He suddenly saw a bright light coming from one of the pieces. "There it is, right in that one." He exclaimed.

Kagome ran over and plucked the shard out as the parts started to move again to form the spider again. The giant pieces started to shrink to smaller pieces and finally until it was like a regular spider. The pieces formed again and the little spider crawled away. (does that sound familiar? i tried to fit in the spider again, because it went into the well along with Inuyasha remember? lol)

**Authors notes:**

Sorry this was a really small chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put down. So it's over now. I will put up an extra long chapter next time! See ya! :) Bye bye.


End file.
